Code: Fallout
by AnOddFan
Summary: XANA attack gone wrong. Lyoko warriors find themselves in the Mojave over 200 years later. Trying to cope, fit in, and get home. My OC is my character from Fallout 3, with a few changes. T because I censor my f****** language! UP FOR ADOPTION DUE TO LOSS OF ORIGINAL FILES!


**I just got Fallout: New Vegas, and came up with an idea. Why not write the first Fallout-Code: Lyoko crossover? So here it is...**

* * *

**Paris, France, Kadic District, Abandoned Factory, 2006**

Jeremie was sitting at the screens in the Lab, panicking. Odd and Yumi had lost all their life points, and had left Lyoko. They were never rematerialized, though.

"Ulrich," Jeremie said into the computer, "You only have 20 life points left!" Ulrich's life points hit zero just as Aelita went into the tower. Jeremie could now hear the possessed person at the elevator doors. They opened to reveal the person holding an unconscious William. He had been sent to distract the possessed person. Before he could react, Jeremie was knocked unconscious.

The superhuman carried the two boys down to the scanner room. XANA was thinking of why he had never thought of this before. The possessed person stuffed the two boys into scanners, when Aelita was going up to the upper platform. Jeremie and William were virtualized, but never got to Lyoko.

XANA then entered the new code he had made to devirtualize Aelita. Just as she deactivated the tower, she noticed that her virtual form was fading...

XANA let out a laugh, he had finally won. But the computer was shutting down for some reason. Oh no, Jeremie set the computer to shut down!

XANA tried to devise a plan to escape this when everything went black...

* * *

**Goodsprings, Mojave Wasteland, 2281**

Easy Pete hadn't scavenged in a while. Not since those damn Raiders chased him off his claim. But he had been hearing passersby at the saloon talking about a cave where none of the desert critters went. There were even strange noises heard in there. But the one thing that caught his attention was one man who said he had been in there. He had said that there was technology he had never seen before.

Now, that's not saying much, coming from a man who hadn't even seen a securitron before, but it was worth checking out. He had asked Trudy for a few supplies, but she wouldn't give him any if he was going by himself.

"You're not even close to how young you used to be, Pete," She had said, "You need some protection."

So Pete decided to ask the best friend he had, next to Trudy. Sunny Smiles was excited when he had approached her about this. Her adventures were mainly to hunt and protect the town from geckos. She told Trudy that she would accompany Pete to the cave.

They had gotten there in about half a day. It wasn't really that far from town. They walked into the cave, when they were met by a gust of wind. It came from inside the cave, and was warm. When the wind died down, they continued onward, and found a large cavern. Sunny's flash light couldn't reach the walls, it was so spacious. They decided to make camp, lighting a fire.

"What if it's just a pile of scrap, Pete?" Sunny asked, roasting a young gecko she had hunted down earlier.

"No scrap is worthless," He replied in his simplistic tone, "Could still get a bunch of caps from spare parts."

She took that as a good enough answer, and started eating the mutant lizard. Pete wasn't eating, he was staring at something further into the cave.

"Whataya looking at Pete?"

"Light."

Sunny turned around, and saw that he was right. Further into the cavern, there was a dim light. It could have been anything from a Pip-Boy light to a terminal screen. Sunny decided to go further, she tried to get Pete to stay, but he was too excited to wait, well, as excited as he could get. They slowly crept up to the light. It wasn't easy for Pete, he was getting old.

They got up to the light and saw that it was a computer. Not like a terminal computer, it was older. It must have been from the Computer Age, when computers were much more diverse and complex than the newest Rob Co design. Sunny wished that she knew about computers, but all she knew about machines was that if a rouge securitron is coming for you, shoot it.

Pete did something she would not have expected him to do. He pulled up a rock and started typing on the keys, which weren't connected to the computer.

"You know how to use this thing?" She asked the prospector.

"Hacked one once," He said, "'Fore the Legion came in."

He got through the protections, and found a control for the lights. He clicked on it and the whole cavern lit up. It hurt Sunny's eyes at first. It was fluorescent lighting, so it hurt for a second as her sight adjusted. When she could see, it was amazing. Built into the rock, there was a huge wall of wires. They all led to the computer, then traveled throughout the rock walls and to the very center of the room, where six metal tube-like machines stood.

"Supercomputer." Pete said, letting Sunny know what she was seeing.

"How did people build this?"

"Don't know," He said, then pointed at a large fan-like machine on the wall, "That there's where the wind came from."

He was thinking of how much money he could make off of this. Sunny was walking up to the machines. Pete noticed a message on the screen. It said "Materialize." He didn't know what that meant, but he accepted it.

Sunny had just reached the machines when they started making a noise. Sunny thought that they would explode, and was about to run. Just when she was about to turn, five of the machines opened. A figure fell out of each, Sunny noticed that they were children.

"Pete?" She asked.

"I see 'em."

"What just happened?"

"Guess it's like a cryo tube," Pete suggested, "They alive?"

Sunny checked them, then sighed, "Everyone."

They spent the next day bringing the kids back to Goodsprings. They broke into an old abandoned house, and set it up for two of them. The rest were put up at the doctor's office.

Pete figured it was best to keep that cave a myth, and had Sunny promise not to mention what they found in there, except to Trudy.

* * *

Jeremie awoke to a commotion. He was about to jump out of bed when he looked around the room he was in. It looked like an old house. He would have guessed the Hermitage, had the light outside not been too bright. He looked out the boarded window, but it was too bright outside to see. He walked over to the door, and found that it was unlocked. He opened it, and looked around. It was obviously a desert, but it was a very small town he was in. It was also sweltering hot, confirming his theory as to where he was.

He saw a girl, probably 18, running between the two buildings in front of the house.

"Get that f*****g bighorner, Chet!" She shouted.

Jeremie thought he was in a bad western movie, until he saw what they were after. It was huge. Its upper body was very muscular, made for strength, but its lower body was lighter, made for running. Its head was like a goat's or a sheep's, its teeth were giant too. If those features didn't scare Jeremie, then its horns did. They were almost as big as the creature's body, and were made for ramming.

The girl was almost on top of it when a gunshot went off. At the end of the road, a man in a brown trench coat and sunglasses was holding a smoking 9mm pistol in the air.

"What in the hell are you doing to my bighorner?" The mysterious man asked, in a seemingly British accent.

"I'm sorry sir," The girl apologized monotonously, "But it escaped from Chet's pen, and he couldn't catch it, so he asked me to help."

"Well, she does like to roam about," He said, "I'll take her off your hands."

The creature walked up the the man, and he put his hand on its shoulder. He led it away, possibly to a pen.

The girl noticed that Jeremie was standing on the front porch of the previously abandoned house. She walked up to him.

"I see you're awake." She said.

Jeremie was still stunned by the monster he had just seen.

"W-Wh-Wha-What was that thing?" He asked.

"It's called a bighorner," She explained, "They mutated from sheep. But that's not the real info you want is it?"

Jeremie shook his head slowly.

"Come with me." She said, and turned to walk away. Jeremie followed her.

"Where are my friends?" He asked as they were walking.

"Oh, the others," She said, "Well, you're the third to wake up."

"Who woke up before me?"

"The other blonde boy and that pink-haired girl."

"Where are they?"

"They're doing something at the abandoned school house," She answered, "Not too smart if you ask me. That place has been infested with mantises for a few years now."

Jeremie noticed now that the town was smaller than he thought. The only large buildings were the two he had seen earlier. He looked ahead and saw a familiar pink-haired girl standing next to, well, if he didn't know any better, he would have said that she was next to a robot. He ran ahead up to her.

He was about to shout her name when she turned to him and did a "Shhhh..." She pointed to the school, where Odd was on his hands and knees, face to face with a preying mantis that was a little larger than half his size.

Odd had been on his knees for about 30 minutes, staring at this bug's eyes. He would cock his head, and the mantis would cock its head. The robot at the road said that these creatures weren't deadly. They didn't even seem harmful, except for their claws.

He wanted to move, but didn't want to make any sudden moves. He decided to move, and the mantis pounced on him. It tried to claw at him, but he got it onto its back. The creature had struggled for freedom for a few minutes when it gave up. Odd let go of the giant insect, and it looked at him and scurried off into a shadow.

"Is that all you got?" Odd called after it, "There's more where that came from."

The mantis stepped out of the shadow, followed by three more.

"Oh crap!" Odd said as he started running from the mutated insects.

"What is going on?" Jeremie asked Aelita as the robot started to go help Odd.

"Well," Aelita began, "Odd was wondering what a giant mantis looked like after hearing someone talk about it. The older man told him to check by the school. He found one, and that was about when you came in."

"I mean what happened to us? Why are we here? Where is here?" The genius paused, "Better question, _when_ is here?"

"This will be a little surprising Jeremie," Aelita sighed, "I was asking around, and the year is 2281."

Jeremie felt like he could faint. That was over two and a half centuries. How did this happen?

"XANA..." Jeremie mumbled, realizing what the virus had done. It had meant to keep them all out of his plans by locking them in the computer. But how did they end up here?

"If you're wondering where we are, Jeremie, we're in the desert outside Las Vegas," Aelita said, "But everyone calls it New Vegas."

"How did we get here, though?"

"Sunny," Aelita pointed to the girl standing next to Jeremie, "She said that she found us in a cave."

Odd was walking back, the robot had killed the four mantises that were chasing him.

"Thanks," Odd said to the machine, "Uh, what are you called again?"

"Name's Victor, partner," The machine said in a cowboy like voice, "You should be careful around them nymphs. They can kill, if there's enough of them."

"Well, thanks Victor." Odd replied, still shaken about the incident.

Jeremie was about to ask Sunny about the cave they were found in, when there was a commotion in the town. Sunny ran back to the town, pulling out the rifle she had on her back.

"What's going on?" Odd asked, watching the girl run away.

Sunny had made it to the town, and saw what people were acting up about. There was something that looked like a hairless bear, sitting in front of the saloon, with a dead gecko at its feet. The stranger from before walked out of the bar and approached the beast.

"Good boy Danny," He said in a caring voice to the monster, "You brought us dinner."

He pet the beast behind its right ear, making it smile and fall on its back.

"Sir, if you don't mind me asking," Sunny said, "What the hell is that thing?"

"It's called a yao guai," The man explained, "A black bear, and a great companion."

"How come I've never seen one?"

"Because you're not from the Capital Wasteland."

"You're from DC?"

"Yeah, Vault 101."

"Wait, I think I heard about you," Sunny said, thinking deeply, "Are you that guy that took down the Enclave with the Brotherhood?"

"Yep," He replied, pulling up his sleeve to reveal a Brotherhood of Steel tattoo on his wrist, "Honorary member, I saved the Elder's daughter."

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to explore, things got boring in DC, so I decided to sell my property, get with a caravan, and head out west," He shrugged, "two years later, I'm in the Mojave."

"Well, try to keep your animals in line," Sunny said, "That's all I can say." She walked off, the man pet the animal at his feet, picked up the dead gecko, and the two walked out of town to a small campsite.

Jeremie noticed that it was getting dark, which was weird, he could have sworn that it was noon, but the sky begged to differ. It finally occurred to him, "Aelita, what happened to the world?"

"This may be a little hard to explain, Jeremie," She said, pulling him towards town. Odd was walking to the house on the hill. Aelita explained to Jeremie how there was some instability in the world government in 2050, how the US was invaded by China in 2066, how the US invaded and conquered Canada in 2076, and how The Great War occurred on Saturday, October 23, 2077, and was just a two-hour long mass nuclear exchange of nearly every warhead on the planet.

"About a week after that," Aelita finished, "It was as if civilization never existed."

"Who told you all of this?"

"There's an older man who collects computers and older electronics," Aelita said, "He showed me his computer, and it had all of the information on it."

"Do you know where Ulrich and Yumi are?"

"They're still asleep..." Aelita said, sulkily, "It's been a week since we were found."

"Wait," Jeremie stopped walking, "I've been asleep for a week?"

"Yeah," Aelita said, pushing him into the saloon they had been walking to, "I was the first to wake up."

Inside the saloon, Jeremie noticed that it was near empty. There were a few people at the bar and one person at a table.

"Why are we in here, Aelita?" He asked.

She pulled him to a table, and had him sit down. They had supper and talked about what they thought had happened. Jeremie became confused as to how Aelita was still alive, if the supercomputer had been destroyed, how did she survive without the anti-virus.

She shrugged off that subject, she didn't know the answer either. They talked on where they should go from here. Was it possible to do a jump back through time? Or had too much time past?

"You may want to talk to that guy whose camping right outside the town," Sunny said as she approached the two, "I didn't get his name, but he's a Brotherhood member."

"What's the Brotherhood?" Jeremie asked.

"The Brotherhood of Steel's just a group of scientists, archaeologists, and warriors that dedicate their lives to documenting the lost achievements of mankind," The girl explained, as if quoting something she had read or heard, "But in truth, they're just a bunch of nerds in power armor that couldn't hit a brahmin at point-blank range."

"It sounds like you don't like them very much." Aelita said.

"The only good thing the NCR's done was chase those selfish bastards out of the desert," The older girl said bitterly, "The Brotherhood doesn't care about people, just the technology."

"The NCR?"

"The New California Republic," Sunny answered Jeremie, "They didn't form too long after the war. About a hundred and fifty years ago. They're trying to get as much of the original US as possible."

"Like an empire?"

"More like manifest destiny."

They continued talking for a while, then Jeremie decided it was best to go back to the house he was staying in. It was right behind the saloon. He found the bed he was in, tried to ignore the smell, and fell asleep.

* * *

"Jeremie," Odd said, shaking the genius, "Wake up! Ulrich and Yumi woke up! They want to talk to you!"

"Odd, stop yelling. Give me a minute." Jeremie dragged himself out of the bed, which was little more than a mattress. He noticed that he was still dressed, so he walked out into the town, Odd leading the way. They walked up a hill by the only intersection (What remains of one) in town.

"Where are we?" Jeremie asked.

"The doctor's office."

Doc Mitchell couldn't take it much longer. Helping these kids was worse than that overly persuasive courier Victor had dug up a week ago. And that girl was crazy. But this boy, probably 13 or 14, would not stop asking questions.

"Listen," Mitchell said to the boy, "I can't answer any of those questions. You're gonna have to ask Sunny about that. Or maybe one of your friends that are awake."

Ulrich saw Jeremie walk in with Odd.

"Thank God, Jeremie," The German boy said, "Maybe I can have some questions answered now."

"You may want to get ready to pick him up," Odd said to the Doc, "He might faint when we tell him the year."

"What do you mean, Odd?" Ulrich asked, in a slightly panicked voice.

"The year is 2281, Ulrich." Jeremie said, plain and simple. Bad move, Ulrich stumbled for a second, then just collapsed right there.


End file.
